


Camping, Again

by Estirose



Category: Final Fantasy II
Genre: April Showers Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria broods about her brother, and thinks about her adventuring life so far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping, Again

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: This contains rather major spoilers for events in the Final Fantasy II storyline. That being said, when I chose to have Firion cast teleport when I was running through that part of the game, a certain boss was not supposed to fail his magic defense!

Maria sat down at the campfire as the others busied themselves around her. The four of them were camping again, on their way to pick up the Airship and go to Palamencia to strike down the newest threat.

The newest threat, that happened to be her brother. It had to be a spell, had to be, because Maria didn’t think that Leon would ever turn to evil without being cursed. Of course, having one’s own brother be the newly-proclaimed ruler of an evil empire wasn’t easy on one’s mind, even if one was a famous hero.

Famous hero. That wasn’t something that she’d ever anticipated. Being a hero of the kingdom, along with Firion and Guy and the others that had joined them for a short while. She remembered when they’d just started, when they’d been brought to Altair after being attacked. Being told that they weren’t meant to fight. And now she was part of a team. And not only that, the person who could cast Ultima.

Firion sat down beside her. “You’re still thinking about Leon, aren’t you?”

How could she not be thinking about Leon, she wanted to scream. How could she not think about the fact that her brother was an evil ruler, maybe just as evil as the Emperor that she and Leon and Guy and Ricard had killed? She remembered the man’s face as he staggered to his throne, somehow for a moment recovering after Firion had teleported him into the cyclone and he’d been nearly torn apart. She was glad he was dead.

Now she had to save her brother from a dead emperor.

“Yes,” she said simply.

“We’ll save him, Maria,” Firion said, smiling at her. He’d been the one dancing with her at the celebration; she wished that things would calm down so that they could look at a relationship instead of being just teammates.

“I hope so,” Maria said, gazing at the campfire. As Firion squeezed her hand, though, she had to smile back.


End file.
